A Fish Out of Water
by Isabella Sparrow
Summary: set during DMC. what would happen if Jack Sparrow somehow ended up in our time? Read more to find out.
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow or any other related things form the Pirates of the Caribbean

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jack Sparrow or any other related things form the Pirates of the Caribbean. All of that belongs to the Walt Disney Company. The only parts of this story that belong to me are Ivy & Jeremiah Freidrichs.

Things were not going well for Captain Jack Sparrow. Even though Davy Jones couldn't come ashore, that didn't stop him from sending his crew after Jack. Three of Jones' men had cornered Jack by the shores of a deserted island. Jack saw the Pearl off in the distance, but he didn't have a clear shot at escaping his pursuers. Then he saw something behind him. '_What's that? Is that a cave? Seems almost like the perfect place to hide from Old Squidhead._' Jack took his chances and sprinted towards the cave. It was cool and dark inside, and Jack saw as that Jones' men had ran past and into the woods. '_Well, since I'll be caught if I go out through there, I'll just follow this cave further in. I'm sure that it comes out on the other side._' Jack went deeper into the cave, stumbling every so often in the ever-decreasing light. He fell so hard once that he twisted his ankle on a rock. Now lost and limping, Jack knew that he was in trouble if he didn't find a way out soon. Then, he saw a very faint light on the cave floor in the distance. Assuming that it was the leftovers of a fire, Jack hurried over to it as best as his injury would allow. The light wasn't just on the cave floor, but also at the back of the cave. And it wasn't fire either. The light was coming from either behind or under something Jack assumed would lead him to some help. He then noticed that the cave wall had what looked like a door carved into it, including a doorknob. Jack tried the knob, with no success. '_I wonder if someone lives on the other side of this door, and if so, do they have any rum?_' Jack knocked on the door, and heard someone, who sounded like a woman, scream on the other side. '_I hope I haven't scared away what might be me only chance at getting out of this wretched cave,_' Jack thought as he knocked again. Giving up at entering the mysterious chamber, Jack eased the pain his ankle caused by leaning against the strange door. Not long after getting situated in this new position, Jack heard a key turn in the door's lock and suddenly fell forwards onto somewhat frightened ebony-haired lass.

"Miss, I don't mean to spook ye, but I really need some help." '_Why am I being so polite? I'm a pirate, for God's sake! Damn it, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and I'm apologizing to someone I've never even seen before in me life! What the hell is the matter with me?_' Once his eyes adjusted to the bright lights, Jack saw a vision standing before him. She was unlike anything he'd ever seen, more beautiful than any whore or strumpet he'd ever laid eyes on. She quickly grabbed hold of Jack's arm and pulled him to his feet and inside before shutting and locking the door again. Then the questions began.

"Who are you? Where did you come from, and what on earth were you doing in my attic?" Her pale blue eyes were extremely flustered and confused, and both Jack and this beautiful stranger began to try to understand their current situation. Then, her eyes widened and she just stared straight into his eyes. It was as if she knew him from somewhere, but he couldn't remember ever meeting her before. '_Does this lass know me? I've never seen her before, and I would've remembered if I had. One doesn't forget a face like that._' "Hold up. Holy crap, you're Jack Sparrow. I mean, Captain Jack Sparrow, aren't you?" Jack was surprised, that was the first time anyone had ever remembered his title without being told. He smiled at her and kissed her hand.

"Luv, ye are correct in yer presumptions. I am the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, and I am in need of some medical attention. Ye see, I slipped and twisted me ankle on a rock in the cave outside yer door there. I was running to escape some of Davy Jones' crew. By the way luv, what's yer name, since ye already know mine?" He inched closer to the girl in order to lean on her for support. He could feel his ankle swelling, and the boot was beginning to cut off the circulation to his foot. She eagerly put his arm around her shoulders and helped Jack to her bed. The boot was taken off immediately, and the girl began to examine Jack's ankle.

"Captain Sparrow, my name is Ivy Freidrichs, and I am a nurse. Now, I'm going to go get some ice for your ankle. It will bring down the swelling. Don't move, and don't worry. I'll be right back." And quick as lightning, she was gone.

Jack took this time to look at his new surroundings. He noticed that he didn't see Ivy wearing a dress, but some strange sort of pants and shirt. '_Those clothes don't look like they'd be well-suited for a life on the Pearl._' Also, Jack heard music coming from somewhere close by, but he didn't see any instruments anywhere. Jack then noticed that the room was well lit even though he didn't see any candles or lanterns around. Ivy then came rushing back in carrying a transparent bag of ice and some towels.

"Now, Captain Sparrow, let's see if we can't make you a little more comfortable." She then smiled as she gently shifted some pillows and towels under his ankle and took off his other boot. Jack winced at his injury's movement and saw concern overtake her face. "Oh, Captain, I'm sorry. I know that that must really hurt. I'm sure that the ice will help. Here, make sure that this stays on your ankle, and I bet that you would be more comfortable without that sword and pistol around your waist. Let me take those and set them over here." Her hands started to move towards his waist and Jack felt his blood pressure rise. Her touch was so gentle; it was as if she was afraid that he was going to break. He arched his hips up so she could easily remove his belt that had his sword attached to it, and flashed her one of his signature smiles. He was relieved to see the smile return to her face.

"That's more like it luv. Don't worry about Jack Sparrow; he's a quick healer. Here, so you don't have to make two trips." Jack handed her the pistol and she set it over by the sword. Jack then settled into the bed and actually got comfortable. "Ahhhhhhh, that's the spot." He looked over to see her smiling at him and silently laughing. "Are ye laughing at me, luv? Ye do know that it's bad luck to laugh at a pirate, don't ye?" That comment just made her laugh all the more as she approached the bed.

"Well, Captain Sparrow, I wasn't laughing at _you_, but at how funny you look. Getting ready to go to sleep and you still have your hat on. Do you want me to set your hat over there with your other effects?"

"First off, enough with the calling me 'Captain' all the time, luv. Since I probably won't be going anywhere for a while, I insist that ye call me Jack. Secondly, I _would _appreciate it if ye set me hat over there. Finally, thank ye for all your kindness. I don't think that anyone's ever been this nice to me before. Not even me own mother." Ivy stopped and let Jack's words sink in. She had already set his hat aside and was just looking at him in amazement. Then, as if fate had set pushed them together, she was crying in his arms. Ivy didn't even know why she was crying, probably out of sympathy for Jack. Jack just held her close, enjoying the fact that she was in his arms. '_Sure, it could've happened under better circumstances. But at least she's crying _**for**_ me, and not _**because** _of me._' He was very understanding of her feelings, as understanding as a pirate could be. Jack held her close and stroked her hair, never letting one fall out of place. When Ivy had calmed down enough, she sat straight up and looked at Jack through her tear-soaked eyes.


	2. Their First Night Together

Disclaimer: Again, only Ivy & Jeremiah Freidrichs belong to me

**Disclaimer:** Again, only Ivy & Jeremiah Freidrichs belong to me. I wish I owned Jack Sparrow, though.

"Jack, I'm sorry that you feel that I've been nicer to you than your mother. Nobody should ever have to feel that way. No wonder you became a pirate." She smiled at the thought of Jack as a child. '_What a rascal he must've been when he was younger. He probably gave everybody fits with his behavior._' Jack saw her smile and just watched her become lost in her thoughts, then unsuccessfully attempted to hide a yawn. That yawn snapped her back to reality. "Holy crap! It can't be 11:30 already! Where does time go? Jack, you really should get some sleep. You can stay here in my bed, and I'll just sleep on the couch in the living room downstairs. Just let me get some pajamas first, and then I'll be out of your hair." Jack watched her as she took some clothes out of the dresser on the opposite wall and headed for the other room. She returned a few minutes wearing, in Jack's mind, almost nothing. "Jack, do you need anything? Pillow? Blanket?"

"No, luv, but I was just about to ask ye the same thing." He said, while motioning towards her nightclothes. "Are ye sure that ye'll be warm enough in that? Ye can always come cuddle up next to me. I'll make room for ye." He looked at her with a suggestive look in his eyes. She seemed slightly amused and just smiled back at him. "Come on, luv. It's my first night here, and what if I need ye for something? Don't want to wake up the whole house. Stay here, please." '_Well, I'll be damned, Jack Sparrow, ye've gone soft. Ye've let one little strumpet turn the feared Jack Sparrow soft! What's next, a suit, tie, and never setting foot on the Pearl ever again?_' When he finally came out of the fight with himself, he noticed that the room was dark and that Ivy was settling in beside him in the not-so-big bed. Then came a most important question.

"Are you sure about this, Jack? Cause if you aren't okay with this, I can just sleep on the floor. It won't hurt my back or anything, I promise. Just tell me what you want me to do." She then looked at Jack with such uncertainty and trust. It seemed as if she would follow him anywhere, on any adventure.

"Luv, I want ye to shut up and go to sleep. Ye sound as if ye have somewhere to be tomorrow, and I won't have ye missing whatever it is on account of me. Now, let's both go to sleep."

"All right, Jack, you win. You always win. No matter what the game is, you always win." She then rolled over and went to sleep. Jack lay there for a while, thinking about his new predicament. '_Let's see here. What has Jack gotten himself into this time? I'm in an unknown place, possibly even time. Nothing here is the same as it is at home. And I've got a beautiful lass asleep next to me, a lass who would do anything I asked of her. Yet I just want her to love me. What the hell is the matter with me? I can't be falling in love. I'm a pirate, and pirates aren't allowed to fall in love. Bootstrap fell in love, and look what happened to him. Working for Davy Jones for all eternity. Well, that's not going to happen to Old Jack. This lass, Ivy, won't get to me, but she may already have. She said that no matter what the game is, I always win. Me next game is that for possession of my heart. She can try as hard as she wants, but she won't get it._'

With that final thought, Jack drifted into a rather fitful sleep. He was dreaming of the _Pearl_, the crew, Elizabeth, and of course Will the eunuch. They were on some sort of adventure, trying to recapture some sort of treasure from some rival pirates. Jack was surprised to find out that the treasure wasn't gold or jewels, but was Ivy! Jack fought bravely for sweet Ivy, but the other captain slit her throat just as Jack was approaching the pair of them. Jack went into full-on attack mode, killing everyone in his path that he didn't know. He must've been talking in his sleep or something, because the next thing he knows, Ivy is shaking him awake.

"Jack, are you all right? You were talking in your sleep and flailing your arms around. It was like you were in a fight or something." She cupped his face in her hands and turned his head towards hers. "Jack, were you having a bad dream or something? You sounded really upset. It was as if someone had taken your heart out and stepped on it. I was really worried about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I care about you." He was taken aback again by her kindness. '_How come she can just look into me eyes and almost know exactly what I'm thinking? It's very annoying. She must be a witch or something._' He in turn took hold of her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"Luv, I'm okay. Just had a dream that someone stole me ship and killed the crew, that's all. Everything's fine now. I didn't hit ye in my sleep, did I? If I did, I didn't mean to. Truly, it was an accident if I did."

Jack, I heard you moaning and felt your movements on the sheets. You had me scared there for a minute. You did scream my name at one point, which confused me. Now, scoot over here and give me a hug. You look like you could use one." The pirate was then pulled into a tender moment with someone he barely knew. He put his hands around her waist and returned the hug. Wanting to continue their closeness, Jack then made a bold move after Ivy pulled away. He settled back down and grabbed her wrist before she rolled back over.

"Ivy, luv, come here and keep me company tonight." He patted his shoulder and she set her head down on it. Jack then slid his arm under her head and brought it down around her shoulders. She smiled and put an arm around his waist, snuggling closer to the pirate. Jack just watched her as she got comfortable and slowly closed her eyes. '_That's right, luv. I should sleep easier knowing that you're right here in my arms. I just hope that that horrible nightmare never comes true._' At that moment, Jack heard a humming noise and felt vibrations on his chest. "Luv, what's that noise?"

"Sorry, Jack. I just had a song stuck in my head and the only way to get it out is to either sing it or hum it. I didn't mean to wake you up. It won't happen again."

"Don't fret over it, luv. By the way, what song were ye humming anyway? It sounded pretty. Almost like a…" He suddenly stopped to yawn. "…A lullaby. Why don't you sing this old captain to sleep?" She seemed to notice how tired he was, so she began to shift their bodies. She sat up and set some pillows up against the headboard. After leaning her back on the pillows, she put another pillow in her lap and patted it with her hand. "I hope that ye don't expect me to sit in yer lap." She just laughed at him and shook her head.

"No, silly, I want you to lay your head down on this pillow. You don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought that…" There was no need for her to finish because Jack had suddenly obliged her request. She noticed that he seemed glad about doing it, too. '_Could Jack possibly have feelings for me? I know that I have feelings for him. I always have, ever since I saw POTC: The Curse of the Black Pearl. I know more about Jack than I let on, but I think that he can sense that I'm not some dumb whore. But I didn't know that he had such a sweet side to him. He's almost gentleman-like in some ways. He's very confusing, but he's probably confused himself._' She sent those thoughts to the back of her mind and turned her attention back to Jack. "Now, I must warn you. I don't have a great singing voice. I may be a little off-key at times. Hope you don't mind." He just smiled up at her and took her hand in his.

"I don't mind one bit, luv. I've heard some really, if you'll excuse me French, shitty voices in me day. When traveling from port to port, ye learn to take the good with the bad. I won't laugh at ye or anything like that, ye have me word. And I always keep me word." She just chuckled softly and sighed deeply.

"Okay, here goes nothing. _Alone in this house again tonight/ I've got the TV on, the sound turned down, and a bottle of wine/ There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me/ The way that it was and could've been surrounds me/ I'll never get over you walking away/ I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show/ And I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control/ But I'm just drunk enough/ To let go of my pain/ To hell with my pride/ Let it fall like rain from my eyes/ Tonight I wanna cry/ Would it help if I turned this sad song on/ 'All By Myself' would sure hit me hard now that you're gone/ Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters/ It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better/ But I'll never get over you by hiding this way/ Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show/ And I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control/ But I'm just drunk enough/ To let go of my pain/ To hell with my pride/ Let it fall like rain from my eyes/ Tonight I wanna cry/ Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show/ I thought that being strong meant never losing your self- control/ But I'm just drunk enough/ To let go of my pain/ To hell with this pride/ Let it fall like rain from my eyes/ Tonight I wanna cry_."

Once she had finished her song, she looked down to see Jack asleep in her lap, with his hair all in his face. Ivy then did her best to smooth out Jack's unruly hair and tuck it behind his ear. Once she seemed sure that he was asleep, Ivy bent down and gave the pirate a kiss on the cheek. His skin had a salty taste to it and Ivy could've sworn that she saw a mischievous grin slowly appear on Jack's face. Too tired to wake him up and confront him, Ivy let it slide and quickly fell asleep. Jack had felt Ivy's lips brush across his cheek and then a warm, tingly feeling pulsed throughout his body. He smiled, knowing that Ivy really _did_ care for him. '_So, Jack, the lass really does care about you. The real question here is, do you feel the same towards her?'_ Jack fell asleep, with the plan to explore his feelings about Ivy tomorrow while she was gone.


	3. A Bath Before Breakfast

Disclaimer: All right, so I'm not Mrs

**Disclaimer:** All right, so I'm not Mrs. Jack Sparrow, but whoever thought up that character at Walt Disney Co. should get some kind of bonus or something. Oh, and anything Jack says that is related to the POTC movies is not mine.

Ivy woke up the next morning with quite a start. She then looked down and saw Jack's head in her lap. Remembering the previous night's events, she sighed and began the process of moving Jack in order for her to get up. Once she was free, Ivy got up and got ready for her job interview.

Her interview was with a local hospital for a nursing position. She needed this job in order to pay this month's rent on her house. The landlord was an old friend of her father's, and he had offered the house to her free of charge. Ivy, however, was too prideful to accept such a generous offer. Ever since her parents died, Ivy had been trying to be an independent person and support herself. Well, not just herself. Ivy's parents had left her custody of her kid brother Jeremiah. Jeremiah was only four when their parents were murdered three years ago. Their new situations had been difficult to adjust to, and the first few months were a blur. It didn't really hit Ivy that her parents were gone until one night when Jeremiah called her 'Mommy'. She had corrected her brother, put him to bed, went to her own room, and cried herself to sleep. Ivy snapped back to the present once she realized that she was dressed, ready, and about to start her car. '_It's a good thing that Jeremiah is staying with our grandparents this week. That way I can have Jack all to myself. What kind of grown man would want a 7-year-old pestering him all night and day about what it's like to be a pirate? Jack would probably strangle Jeremiah if he got close enough for Jack to do so._'

As Ivy drove towards the hospital, her thoughts again turned towards the injured pirate who was probably still asleep in her bed. '_I can't believe how devilishly handsome he is. That smile of his is enough to make my heart melt. I can't help but wish that I could've stayed home and just sat there with his gorgeous head in my lap. You know, for a pirate, he seems pretty sweet. I wish that he could stay with me, that I could just keep him forever. Something must really be wrong with me if I feel this way about a man I've only known for a few hours. But I feel like I've known him my whole life. It's almost like I can see his thoughts when I look in his eyes. Oh, those eyes. Those eyes can probably see straight into my soul. Maybe after a few days, I could give him the option of either going back through the attic or staying with me. He'll probably choose to go back to his ship, but at least I can say that I tried. Not like anybody would believe me anyway._'

Ivy then noticed that she had already arrived at the hospital, gotten out of the car, and was now waiting in the lobby for her name to be called. The interview went fairly well, and the personnel director told her that they would call her back in a few days with an answer. On that positive note, Ivy returned home to find Jack still fast asleep. '_Poor baby, he must be exhausted. I guess that you don't get much sleep when you're the captain of a famous pirate ship. He must be starving, as well. It's still early, why don't I go make him some bacon and eggs? At least it will be food that he would recognize._' Ivy walked over and gave Jack a kiss on his forehead. That seemed to be enough to wake him up.

"Good morning, luv. Ye woke up awful early this morning. Where were ye off to in such a hurry?"

"I had a job interview at a local hospital. In fact, I just got back and noticed that you were still sleeping. You must be starving, would you like something to eat? I'll make you some breakfast or something." He sat up and just watched her as she tidied up the room, picking up her clothes from the day before.

"Breakfast sounds great, luv, but could I possibly freshen up a little bit before I eat?"

"Sure, Jack. I'll just go run you a bath, and then we'll get you set up in there. Good thing I just put a clean washcloth and a fresh bar of soap out. Go ahead and take off your clothes. Don't worry, I won't look at you…" He gave her a kind of disappointed look. "…For long." Ivy blushed at her rather racy comment. Jack just gave her a smile and motioned her to go on ahead and draw the bath. By the time Ivy returned from getting Jack a towel, he was already naked and trying to get up. Ivy rushed over to catch him just as he was about to fall. While Jack was leaning on Ivy for support, Ivy took the spare towel and wrapped it around Jack's waist. "There, now. So you won't be embarrassed. Although, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before." She saw that her last sentence had left a puzzled look on his face. "Damn it, I knew that I was forgetting something at the hospital." Ivy seemed rather frustrated with herself and Jack wondered why she had said such a thing.

"What did ye forget, luv? Ye purse or something?" By this time, the pair had reached the bathroom and Jack was already lowering himself into the tub.

"I forgot a pair of crutches, so you could get around by yourself. So you wouldn't have to depend on me for everything. I'm sorry, I can't believe that I went off and forgot the crutches."

"It's okay, luv. I don't mind depending on ye for everything. The truth is that I like letting someone take care of me for a change. I'm usually looking after the _Pearl_, the crew, Elizabeth, Will the whelp, and now having to outrun Davy Jones and his lot. It gets to be too much for one man to handle. I needed a rest, anyways. Don't fret about forgetting those crutches. Like I said last night, I'm a quick healer. I should be back on my own two feet in just a few days. Now, I can take it from here. I'm a grown man. I think I know how to wash meself."

"Okay, Jack. I'll come get you when breakfast is ready. By the way, how do you like your eggs? Scrambled, fried, sunny-side up? I can make them any way your heart desires. All you have to do is ask, savvy?" Jack was stunned that Ivy had just used one of his favorite words.

"Lass, ye better listen up because I'm only going to say this once. I want three eggs over easy with bacon, sausage, and maybe a pancake or two. I'll holler when I get finished here so ye can come and collect me, savvy?" Another mischievous grin found its way across Jack's face, and Ivy smiled back at him. About 20 minutes later, Ivy was downstairs cooking when she heard a scream coming from the bathroom. '_Well, let's see. He either: a) got soap in his eyes; b) is ready to get out of the tub; or c) tried to get out by himself and inflicted further injury upon himself in the process. Now let's see what the correct answer is. Our survey says…_' Ivy opened the bathroom door to a rather amusing sight. Jack had apparently been ready to get out of the tub. So ready that he tried to get himself out, unintentionally setting his hand on the soap. Then, once Jack managed to get himself up on the edge of the tub, he went to push some hair out of his eyes. That's how he got soap in his eyes and fell off the edge of the tub. All of those events caused the scream that Ivy had heard downstairs. Poor Ivy had to stifle a laugh as she went to help the disoriented pirate.

"Awwww, did the poor wittle pirate captain fall down?" She used her best baby-talk voice in order to get the biggest rise out of Jack. That movement plus her lifting was enough to get Jack up off the bathroom floor. '_Good God, this man is gorgeous, but he could stand to lose a few pounds. I know that Weight Watchers didn't exist back then, but wasn't there some sort of diet system? Atkins? Slim Fast? Not even Jenny Craig?_ _Then again, maybe I should renew my gym membership. If I get this new job, I'll have to lift patients that are twice Jack's size._' Once Ivy pulled herself away from her thoughts and back to reality, she realized that they had made it back to the bed and Jack was already almost through dressing. "Are you all right, Jack? What happened in there?"

"Well, luv, it all started when I got finished washing meself. I went to get out and some of me hair got in me eyes. I guess that I still had soap on me hands because the next thing I know, me eyes feel like they're on fire. I screamed and then I fell. I'm a little sore and I'll probably have a few new bruises come tomorrow morning. Other than that, and the whole ankle thing, I feel great. Is me breakfast ready yet, luv? I could smell it cooking."

"Yes, Jack, your breakfast's ready. Now, let me help you down to the kitchen so you can eat it. Upsy-daisy."

"Why can't I just eat up here in your room? I won't make a mess, I promise." He gave her his best puppy-dog pout face in order to encourage her to let him have his way. '_Awwwww,_' Ivy thought to herself, '_He is too cute when he pouts like that. I can't give in to him, though. No matter how much I want to. He has to learn that this is _**MY**_ house, not _**HIS** _ship. I'm the boss around here, one could even call me the captain._'

"Well, because you're going to be here a while. So you'll need to see the rest of the house. That's why, _Captain_. Also, I need to change the sheets on the bed. Oh, and one more thing before I forget. My little brother, Jeremiah, will be coming home today from our grandparents' house, so you need to be nice and try not to scare him. Now, let's get you down to the living room so you can eat. I'm sure that you must be starving." She went to help him up and found that he was putting a little more weight on his ankle. They made it down the stairs to the living room without falling, which was a big accomplishment in Ivy's eyes.

After getting Jack to the couch, Ivy returned to the kitchen so she could finish their breakfast. This left Jack in a strange predicament, because he didn't know what to call or how to use most of the objects he saw around him. Then, he heard a familiar sound. Upon listening closer, he realized that it was Ivy singing in the kitchen and he remembered the night before. '_That lass has the sweetest voice I've ever heard in all me travels. I should tell her that the next time I get a chance to. The last few things I remember before falling asleep last night is hearing her beautiful voice singing a song I've never heard before and feeling her hand stroking me hair. It was like falling asleep in an angel's lap. Maybe if I'm nice to her brother, she'll sing me to sleep again tonight. Being with her gives me a sense of security. I feel like I almost belong here, like this was meant to be me home, instead of the Pearl. Wait a minute. What the hell am I saying? I can't be falling in love with her; she's too good for a scalawag such as meself. Why would she even waste her time with me when she knows that it would never work? Why am _I _even wasting _**me** _time? Because. She treats me like a human being, not because I'm a famous pirate or nothing, but because that's how human beings should treat each other. Nobody has ever treated me with such kindness, such hospitality. I wish that I could take her back to the Pearl with me. She'd be a good influence on the crew. Anamaria could learn a thing or two from her about being a woman. Plus, she could sing, cook, clean, and heal us. It'd be great, but there's just one problem. Her brother, what's-his-name, would have to come along. She wouldn't leave him for anything in the world. He'd probably make a good cabin boy, though, if he were anything like his sister. I'll ask her about it, when I sense that it's the opportune moment._'

After Jack had finished his train of thought, he heard Ivy enter the room. "Here we go, Jack. Three eggs, bacon, sausage, and two pancakes, just as you requested, Captain. There are plenty of leftovers if you want more. When I was making your pancakes, I realized that I was hungry, too, so I helped myself to some of the eggs and sausage. Hope you don't mind." She chuckled, and Jack was left confused yet again by her sense of humor. Once the food was served and Ivy was seated next to him, Jack ate his first woman-cooked meal in at least 15 years.


	4. Jack Meet Jeremiah

Disclaimer: Only Ivy, Jeremiah, and the plot are mine

**Disclaimer:** Only Ivy, Jeremiah, and the plot are mine. The rest belongs to the Walt Disney Co., those lucky ducks.

"Luv, that was absolutely the best breakfast ever to be placed in front of me. Ye're a great cook; I wish that I had someone like you aboard the _Pearl_. It would make the voyages seem more…"

"More what, Jack? What more could you possibly want when you have all the freedom in the world lying at your feet? I used to dream of sailing around the world, because that way you get to see practically every nook and cranny of God's green earth. I really had planned on going, too, until my parents were murdered. Then, I had to take Jeremiah in, go back to school and get my nursing degree, and the trip had to be postponed. Indefinitely. I just hope that someday I get the chance to go around the world. I don't want to die without seeing everything the world can show me. You know what I mean, Jack?"

"I know exactly how ye feel, luv. That's what I was trying to say; I just didn't know how to put it into words. It's like ye can read me mind, luv. Ye know, last night, I thought that ye sang beautifully. I felt like I was falling asleep in an angel's lap. I just wanted ye to know that, luv." Ivy turned away from the pirate so he wouldn't see her blushing, but she somehow knew that he did. They both finished their meals in silence and Ivy then took the empty plates and put them in the dishwasher. When she returned, she saw Jack had a strange look in his eyes. "Ivy, I have something that I've been meaning to ask ye. When ye sang to me last night, it was like something inside me clicked. It was like I'd found the part of me that's been missing all these years. So, I just wanted to know if you'd be interested in coming with me when I go back to the _Pearl_. Ye could be our cook and healer, and yer brother could be our cabin boy. I just know that the crew would love ye both. We'd show ye the best fighting techniques and just how to be pirates. Besides, ye could finally see the world the way ye wanted to. What do ye say? Will ye come with me?" Ivy didn't exactly know how to respond. Sailing on the high seas with Jack Sparrow had been one of her latest late-night fantasies, but she never expected that it could actually come true. '_What would we tell everyone that we'd be leaving behind? What about the house, my car, Jeremiah's school, my job, my grandparents, and my friends? I'll just tell him that I'll think about it, and then politely refuse the offer later, even if it is a very generous one. I know how I'll get him to refuse it. When the time comes for me to officially make a decision on the matter, I'll tell Jack that Jeremiah and I will go only if Jack will marry me. Pirates never get married, and Jack is like the pirate among pirates. He'd never go for such an outrageous idea. That's exactly what I'll do._'

"Jack, that's a really generous offer. Give me some time to think it over and I'll give you an answer before you leave. Does that sound fair to you, _Captain _Sparrow?"

"Fair enough, luv. However, I do have one more favor to ask of ye."

"What is it, Jack? I'll do just about anything you want me to do."

"I want to hear ye sing again. Even if ye decide later not go back with me, I want to remember the sound of yer voice until the day I die. I didn't laugh before, and I won't laugh now."

"Jack, you win again. Like I said last night, you always win. I'll sing a different song than the one from last night, though. That'll give you a taste of the music that we listen to today in the year 2008." Ivy watched as the pirate nearly fainted at the mention of the date.

"Ye mean that I'm in the year 2-2-2008? That this is the future? That this isn't just a dream?"

"Yes, Jack, it is 2008 and you are not dreaming. Now get over it and decide whether you want me to sing or not."

"Sorry, luv. Trying to recover from the shock. Go ahead and sing, though. I'm listening."

"Okay, here goes. _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful/ Stop me and steal my breath/ Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky/ Never revealing your depth/ Tell me that we belong together/ Dress it up with the dressings of love/ I'll be captivated/ I'll hang from your lips/ Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above/ I'll be your crying shoulder/ I'll be love suicide/ I'll be better when I'm older/ I'll be the greatest fan of your life/ Rain falls angry on the tin roof/ As we lie awake in my bed/ You're my survival, you're my living proof/ My love is alive and not dead/ Tell me that we belong together/ Dress it up with the trappings of love/ I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips/ Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above/ I'll be your crying shoulder/ I'll be love suicide/ I'll be better when I'm older/ I'll be the greatest fan of your life/ I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead/ Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said/ I'll be your crying shoulder/ I'll be love suicide/ I'll be better when I'm older/ I'll be the greatest fan of your life/ The greatest fan of your life_." She sighed after the last note in order to alert Jack that the song was over. He almost looked disappointed when he understood the signal. It was as if he hadn't wanted it to end. '_If only I knew a never-ending song. Then maybe Jack would be happy forever_.'

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Oh, that must be my grandmother. She said that she'd be bringing Jeremiah by sometime this morning after my interview was over. Wait right here, Jack, and don't make any noise." Jack replied with an understanding nod. Ivy then went towards the front door to greet her grandmother. "Hi, guys. Well, little man, did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa?" Jack wasn't the least bit surprised at the maternal tone in her voice. "Thanks again for letting him sleep over, Grandma. I'll call you sometime soon to let you know how the interview went. I can see you're in a hurry, and I won't keep you. Come on, Jeremiah, let's head inside." Jack heard the siblings approach and remained silent.

"I had loads of fun, Ivy, but I missed you. Did anything cool happen while I was gone?" Ivy noticed the eager tone in her brother's voice. '_He must think that I have wild parties here when he's gone._'

"Well, I did make a new friend while you were gone. His name is Jack, and he's a pirate." She chuckled when she saw the smile on Jeremiah's face grow. "I have a something to tell you about Jack, though. He was over here last night and he fell down. He's not badly hurt, but he will be staying here for a while. I want you to promise to be nice to him, because he is our guest. Can you promise me that?"

"I sure can, Ivy. Where is he? Does he know about me? When can I meet him? Does he know how to play Playstation? What's his favorite color?" Before Jeremiah could ask any more questions, Ivy put a finger to his lips to silence him.  
"Jeremiah, you are not to pester Jack with a lot of questions. I will tell you what I know about him. He's a pirate captain, his ship is called the _Black Pearl_, and he doesn't even know what a Playstation is. Maybe you could teach him how to play, huh? Does that pretty much cover everything?" Jeremiah nodded and seemed a little frightened at his sister's serious tone. Her voice was usually very kind and pleasant, and only serious when it was absolutely necessary." Good. Now, Jack is sitting in the living room on the couch. Take my hand, and I'll go and introduce you to him." Ivy watched as her brother's eyes grew wide and how his hand eagerly found hers. Together, the pair of siblings walked into the living room towards the unsuspecting pirate. "Jack? I have someone here that I want you to meet."

"Yes, luv? Where's yer little bugger of a brother? I'm rather anxious to meet the little whelp." Jack then saw Ivy enter the room with what looked like a miniature male version of herself. If he didn't know any better, Jack would've assumed that the boy was Ivy's child instead of her brother.

"Jack, this is Jeremiah. Jeremiah, this is my new friend Jack. The one I was telling you about. Now, I bet that you two would like to get better acquainted, huh? I have to run a few errands and I want both of you to stay here. Jeremiah, I want you to keep an eye on Jack. Don't let him mess with the telephone or anything like that. If the phone does ring, though, answer it and tell whoever's on the other end to call me on my cell. If they don't have the number, I wrote on a post-it and put it by the phone for you. I'll be back in a few hours and I'll bring dinner with me. Now, Jack, play nice and don't tell Jeremiah any stories about your adventures. He's not old enough to hear about such things. Bye, boys." Ivy kissed her brother on the top of his head and then turned to leave. Then, she heard something quite unexpected from her brother.

"Ivy, you didn't give Jack a goodbye kiss. You have to be fair. If you're going to kiss me goodbye, then you have to kiss Jack too." Ivy heaved a humongous sigh and turned towards the pair.

"Luv, I wasn't going to say anything, but I was feeling a bit neglected. How 'bout a kiss for Old Jack before ye go, eh? Come on, ye know ye want to." Jack then flashed one of his irresistible smiles and Ivy just laughed.

"Okay, Jack. Like I've said before, you always win." She approached the pirate with the intentions of only kissing the top of his head. But he turned the tables on her by bouncing up at just the right instant so that their lips met. Jack then put almost all of his weight on his good leg so he could fully enjoy this opportune moment. '_Now _**this**_ is what I call a kiss_,' Jack thought to himself. '_Why haven't I already done this? This is better than kissing a strumpet! And I didn't have to pay her, either! Even better! I could get used to kisses like this. I better snap back to reality, though. In reality, the little whelp's watching us. He's probably wondering what the hell's gotten into his sister and I can't blame him. Ivy seems like the responsible, maternal type. Either she was born that way or she was forced into the role._' Then, just as quickly as it had been started, Ivy had broken the kiss and was out the door. Jack, on the other hand, was still standing there as if she hadn't left. When he finally came out of his thoughts, Jack obviously felt stupid as he sat back down. Jeremiah had lost interest in the pair and was already setting up his Playstation. Jack just watched the child in complete amazement.


	5. Jack VS the Playstation

Disclaimer: We ALL know that I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow

**Disclaimer:** We ALL know that I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow. The song in this chapter belongs to someone other than me, and I'm not sure who. All I know is that it's called 'When You Say Nothing at All' and the version I have is sung by Allison Krauss.

"Hey, Mr. Pirate. You think you could beat me in a game of Soul Calibur?" Jack smirked, knowing he could be the little bugger in anything and everything.

"You really want to cross blades with a pirate, lad?" Jeremiah sighed, tossing him a controller as he loaded a copy of _Soul Calibur III_ into the Playstation. A few screens popped up, and they came to a list of character.

"Pick one. Use the Square button to change costumes." After a bit of confusion, he picked one named, ironically, Ivy. Sadly, though, the character had enormous boobs, and Jack, being a pervert settled on that one immediately. Jeremiah had picked Nightmare, an armor-wearing, big-sword-wielding, looks-like-he-could-kill-you-with-one-hit person. Jeremiah tinkered with something else for a moment. Then, a loading screen popped up, which displayed:

JACK SPARROW VS. THE ALMGHTY JEREMIAH

"They forgot the 'Captain'!! I'm CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!!" Jeremiah just sat there laughing his head off. The game switched to a new screen, showing the two fighters.

"Ready….FIGHT!!" Jeremiah started mashing buttons immediately, while Jack sat confused, before pressing all of the buttons as well, pounding on the controller with his fists. After about three minutes, Jeremiah was jumping up and down, doing a demented happy dance of victory. '_The little bugger beat me!! No one defeats Captain Jack Sparrow and lives to tell 'bout it!!' _He started throwing whatever he could at Ivy's little brother, including the controller. By this time, Ivy had walked back into the house, because she had forgotten her to-do list.

"IVY!! YOUR STUPID PIRATE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!" Ivy walked into the room, stifling a laugh.

"Now boys…" Jeremiah ran to his sister, hiding behind her.

"I beat him, and then he started throwing stuff!!" Ivy looked to Jack, who was whistling and looking around. He looked at the two.

"I didn't do anything, luv. The little bugger used his witchcraft to beat me." Ivy glanced at her brother, noticing a bruise on his head.

"Jack, do you need a time out?" Jeremiah started nodding his head.

"Yeah, sis! He needs a time out!!" Ivy just threw her head back and laughed. Jack just watched her laughing at the situation, and took the time to really see how beautiful she really was. '_She definitely is prettier than any of the strumpets I've ever met before, including that one from Singapore. If she were me girl, I would never need to pay a strumpet ever again. All I would need to survive would be the sound of Ivy's voice in me head. I must be losing me mind! I can't fall in love, damn it, I'm a pirate! Pirates are incapable of falling in love! I really hope that's what this is, though._' Jack suddenly realized that Ivy had taken Jeremiah out of the room and instantly began the process of getting up off the sofa. Ivy walked in just as Jack was about to fall flat on, as Ivy puts it, his incredibly sexy ass. She rushed towards the sofa and caught Jack just in the nick of time.

"Easy there, Captain. It seems as if you haven't recovered your sea legs yet. Where were you going, anyway?" Ivy gently helped Jack back to the sofa and was elevating his ankle when Jack finally found his voice.

"Luv, I was just heading back upstairs to lay down for a nap. Care to join me? Ye didn't get much sleep last night, and ye got up rather early this morning. I'm surprised that ye aren't falling asleep right this very minute." As Jack was talking, he noticed Ivy's poorly hidden yawns out of the corner of his eye. Also, she had finally retrieved her to-do list and was looking for something else. Jack grabbed her hand and looked her square in the eye.

"Actually, Jack, a nap doesn't sound half-bad right now, but what would Jeremiah think if he walked in on us? Who knows what kind of effect that could have on him?" Ivy's face became really worried as her thoughts turned to what kind of emotional scars she could possibly inflict on her brother. Jack then decided to make her forget her troubles and let her just become completely relaxed. He gently pulled her down next to him on the sofa, never breaking eye contact.

"Well, luv, we could just take a nap down here. That won't look too suspicious to the little bugger. Besides, I missed ye while ye were gone today. It was really lonely here all by meself. So, would ye please take a nap with me?" Jack then looked at her with those sad eyes that got any female to do whatever the hell he wanted her to do. Ivy thought about it for a minute, realized that Jack was right, and nodded her head in agreement. "Good girl. Now, ye just rest yer pretty little head and don't worry about a thing. But first, could ye get me a book or something to read until I fall asleep?" Jack then began the process of getting comfortable by stretching out on the sofa. Ivy, on the other hand, had left the room to get a blanket out of the hall closet. Her face bore the expression of a brilliant idea as she reentered the room.

"Jack, why don't I just sing us to sleep? I thought you liked my singing."

"I do, luv, but I thought that ye would be too tired to sing."

"I'm never too tired to sing, Jack, especially for you. Silly pirate, you should've already known that. Now, let's see. What song shall I sing for you now?" Ivy broke their eye contact and became lost in her thoughts. She was deep in concentration for a few minutes, and then Jack saw a smile come across her petite face. "Okay, I just thought of the perfect song to sing. Hope you like it as much as the others. _It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart/ Without saying a word you can light up the dark/ Try as I may I could never explain/ What I hear when you don't say a thing/ The smile on your face lets me know that you need me/ There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me/ The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall/ You say it best when you say nothing at all/ All day long I can hear people talking out loud/ But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd/ Old Mr. Webster could never define/ What's being said between your heart and mine/ The smile on your face lets me know that you need me/ There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me/ The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall/ You say it best when you say nothing at all/ The smile on your face lets me know that you need me/ There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me/ The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall/ You say it best when you say nothing at all_." Jack noticed that Ivy's voice had toned down to almost a whisper during the course of the song. Jack was worried that she might be losing her voice, but those fears were put to rest once she set her head down on his chest. He felt some familiar vibrations and realized that she was still humming the song so he would fall asleep.

'_Poor lass, she must be exhausted. I hope I'm not too much trouble for her. I also wonder why she picked that song. Maybe she's trying to tell me something, like how she really feels about me. I know that that song describes my feelings for her right down to a T. I just wish that I had enough courage to tell her that I love her. Maybe I can charm her into coming back with me to the Pearl._' Slowly, the pirate let sleep overtake him. His dreams were somewhat more uplifting this time around, yet still extremely confusing.

He was in Tortuga, or least what he thought was Tortuga. Anyway, it was a port city. He was walking the docks and the _Pearl_ was waiting a good ways away from the dock, as if it wasn't going to stick around for very long. Jack then left the docks and headed towards a more residential part of the town. He came across the smithy, and Will was inside. Elizabeth was with him, and Ivy too, surprisingly. Then, Jack saw the people who confused him the most. He saw Jeremiah run outside followed by a little girl and boy. The little girl looked exactly like Ivy, but with Jack's eyes. The boy was a bit older and resembled Jack, through and through. He even had a stick in his hand and was wielding it like a sword. The little girl caught a glimpse of Jack and suddenly ran towards him.

"Daddy's back! Hey, Jackie, look! He's finally back!" Jack scooped the child up in his arms and she hugged him relentlessly. Ivy had seen her daughter run past but didn't know why until she heard the young girl's joyful shouts. Once she realized what was happening, she had grabbed her son and ran outside to join in on the group hug. Ivy stopped the celebration for a minute and gave her children a solemn look.

"See children, didn't I tell you that your father would come home to us? I kept telling you that Daddy would come back for his two greatest treasures in the entire world. All it took was a little bit of patience." She then set down her son, and turned to face Jack. The little girl had already wriggled out of Jack's arms and soon those arms were around Ivy's waist. "I was worried that you wouldn't come back for us. Will and Elizabeth kept telling me that you would, but I had a hard time believing them. It was harder for me than it was for Jeremiah, Bella, or Jackie even. Jackie is just a smaller version of you, you know. He says that he wants to be a pirate when he grows up, and Bella's not far behind him. Will's not helping with the issue, either. He's teaching Jeremiah and Jackie to fight with swords. Never mind that, I'm just so happy you're home, though. It was hell here without you. So, when do we leave for the _Pearl_? I've already started packing up all of our things. Elizabeth says that her and Will want to come along, too. Here's my thinking on the whole situation. I would cook and heal the crew, and Elizabeth could help me and look after the children. That way, you're free to be the captain, Captain Sparrow, with our dear friend Mr. Turner as your first mate. I just hope you're ready to make an honest woman of me, like you promised to before you left. I know I'm ready to become Mrs. Ivy Marie Sparrow." Jack woke up at that instant hoping that it was only a dream. He was extremely thankful when he looked down and saw Ivy still fast asleep.


End file.
